Ouran Host Club: Twins Beloved
by Augustine Clare
Summary: This is a fan fiction book about Ouran High School Host Club. It revolves mostly around the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru thinks he has feelings for Hikaru, feelings deeper than their brotherly love. But he's scared to tell Hikaru, especially with Haruhi Fujioka around. Kaoru is almost positive that Hikaru is in love with Haurhi, and it pains him to see them together.
1. Backround Story

As children, Hikaru and Kaoru are inseparable and dislike everyone with the exception of their personal maid, who they adore. The cunning woman promises to play the "Which One is Hikaru? Game" with them until she gets it right because the twin toddlers say they'll give it to her when she wins. During the night, the alarm sounds and the twins discover their playmate heading down a ladder with the family's riches. She's broken open their piggy bank to access the slip on which the combination is written and broken her promise to them, as well. Disappointed, they ask why and she replies that she simply can't tell them apart and perhaps no one ever will, implying that unless people can identify them as unique individuals, they're untrustworthy. This comment becomes a self-fulfilling mantra for them, keeping them isolated and stunted in social skills.

Because of their long-standing co-dependency, the twins lack the ability to interact properly with others. During grade school, this manifests itself in their refusal to interact with anyone unless they can tell the two apart; however, no one can. Their disappointment and hurt is kept inside, furthering their isolation and perverting their psyches until Tamaki Suoh invites them to join the Host Club. Though uninterested, they ask him to play their who-is-who game to amuse themselves; Tamaki accepts on the condition that if he wins, they must join his club. Though he initially loses and is ridiculed by the twins who've discovered that he's the illegitimate son of Ouran's Chairman of the Board, Tamaki persists. He wins with intuitionn, which the twins refute, but his willingness to accept them as they are, their faults as admissible as their assets, impress them as nothing had since the day their maid declared their symmetry something to be feared; and they agree to give the Host Club a chance.

The Hitachiin family cannot be described as a cohesive family unit, as they do not spend much time together. Both Hikaru and Kaoru often mention that their parents work a lot and, as a result, cannot be there for them. This leads them to rely and depend only each other, hence their somewhat self-isolating tendencies.

Kaoru Hitachiin

The younger of the Hitachiin twins and the more moderate of the two, Kaoru willingly helps Hikaru understand himself and others better. Although the two care for and respect Haruhi (as she was the first one to truly enter their world), they 'lose' her to Tamaki. Despite his frequent innuendos and teasing, Hikaru has been shown to be very protective of his younger twin. Before the Hitachiin twins joined the Host Club, both Hikaru and Kaoru are socially awkward and inseparable, but gradually, they begin to open up to people. Although their brotherly bond is strong in both the manga and anime series, both storylines end up with the twins seeking greater independence for themselves. Though Kaoru is the one to initiate their independence, it is Hikaru who validates their independence by dyeing his hair a darker shade of brown so people can easily tell them apart.

Hikaru Hitachiin

The older of the Hitachiin twins and the more outrageous of the two, Hikaru depends on Kaoru to help him

understand himself and others better. Although both he and Kaoru truly care for and respect Haruhi (as she was the first one to truly enter their world), they "lose" her to Tamaki. Despite his frequent innuendos and teasing, Hikaru has been shown to be very protective of his younger brother.

Hikaru is undoubtedly Kaoru's closest life-long friend and companion. Despite being the older twin, he is immature, boisterous and somewhat selfish, to the point that he is extremely dependent on his brother to help him manage his feelings; thus, his social skills and emotional control remain undeveloped. In both the anime and the manga, they begin as two halves of a unified whole, symbolized by a plant with two entwined leaves hatching from one egg, but as the series continues, they develop their unique personalities and become individuals in their own right, symbolized by flowers of differing colors sprouting from their respective plants.


	2. Welcome to Ouran Host Club

If you walked down the hallway, there would be two doubled doors. The sign that hung above the doors said, " Music Room". It was an abandoned music room that hadn't been used in years. It seemed empty, you didn't usually see people enter the room or leave. But there were students there daily for a very popular club. If you opened the doors, rose petals would float out and pull you inside. Inside the room were seven beautiful boys, they called themselves, the Ouran Host Club.

There leader is Tamaki Suoh, the handsome king of the bunch.

Kyoya Ootori is the sly and calculating Vice-President. Even though they say Tamaki is their leader, Kyoya runs the club.

Takashi Morinozuka, the strong and silent, is the second oldest member in the club.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the boy Lolita type, also known as Honey-Senpai.

Haruhi Fujioka, the only middle-class student in the Ouran Host Club. Haruhi is secretly a girl, only the club knows her secret.

And last but not least!

The TWINS!

Hikaru Hitachiin, the older of the pair. Although he is considered the "leader twin," he is less mature than Kaoru when it comes to managing his emotions and dealing with others.

Kaoru Hitachiin, the younger of the pair. Despite being younger than his brother, Hikaru, he is shown to be much more mature and level-headed.

These seven members create the Ouran Host Club!

" Welcome ladies! To the Ouran Host Club!"

The girls filed into the room, giggling and whispering about the host members. Each took their seats with their preferred host. Today's theme was traditional Japanese. All seven hosts looked stunning in their traditional attire. Especially the twins, who sat by the window with two young ladies. Tamaki sat on a red velvet couch with the carp girl, and Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai sat with three girls, making tea. Then Haruhi, she sat at a small table with her usual customers eating some cake. Life seemed so perfect for the Host Club and their guests, but what none of them knew was that were was a budding romance hidden within two of their most treasured members.

*crash*

A tea pot had fallen and shattered, causing hot tea to spill on Kaoru Hitachiin's arm. He flinched and held his arm close to his chest, an expression of pain painted on his face,

" Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped, pulling his younger brother close, " I'm so sorry Kaoru, are you alright?"

Kaoru looked up at his older brother, fake tears in the corners of his eyes, " Yes... I'm fine."

Hikaru shook his head and kissed his brother's hand, " I promise to protect you from anything that hurts you..."

" Hikaru..."

The girls squealed as the two twins held each other, gazing at one another. Everyone thought of this as their Forbidden Brotherly Love act, but what no one knew, not even the twins knew, that it was not all an act. The twins did in fact love each other more than just brothers, they just hadn't realized it yet. But that was soon about to change, and all because of Haruhi Fujioka, the girl who pretends to be a boy. It's because of her that the twins realize their true feelings. Join their little adventure why don't you?


End file.
